


Jedi Knight The Same As Your Father.

by Ryuto12



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Hates Sand, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, F/M, Family Feels, Force Sensitive Jacen Syndulla, New Jedi Order, On a random note for Ahsoka, Other, What does this have to do with the plot? Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuto12/pseuds/Ryuto12
Summary: Jacen wishes to be a Jedi like his father. Ahsoka and Ezra are happy to accept the boys wish.Though it comes with some trial and error, Jacen is bent on being a Jedi Knight like his father before him.But being like his father means life isn't aloud to be easy.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Jacen Syndulla, Ezra Bridger & Ahsoka Tano, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Kudos: 1





	Jedi Knight The Same As Your Father.

The Ghost Crew + Ahsoka, were all sitting around a table within the home of the Syndulla's, when Jacen suddenly stood and took a big breath.

" Guys! " The green haired boy exclaimed, appearing oddly nervous.

The entire Ghost Crew shut there cans and peered at the boy, who looked torn between being proud and nervous.

" I wanna be a Jedi. " Jacen simply stated, puffing his chest out.

He got varied responses.

Sabine snorted.

Ezra's jaw dropped.

Ahsoka simply looked on.

Zeb chuckled.

Hera practically gagged out her meal.

Chopper just beeped. 

" Pardon? " Sabine snickered, a grin on her face.

Jacen practically crawled in on himself, but chose to remain confident in this. " I want to be a Jedi like my dad. " He repeated, nodding his head.

" It's not exactly the easiest profession, especially for your age... " Ezra scratched the back of his neck.

" What. " Hera stared, wide eyed, at her son.

Jacen cringed at the tone of his mothers voice. " I want to be a Jedi, like my father. " He bit lip, all confidence having left his very being. " I can even levitate spoons! " Jacen smiled, demonstrating the spoken of trick by placing his hand over the object. 

And sure enough, the spoon floated to the boys hand. 

Ezra snorted. " That's still nothing compared to what me and Ahsoka can do, but that's besides the point. But, besides for _him,_ why do you want to be a Jedi? " 

Jacen gulped. " Iv'e heard stories about my father and other Jedi like Luke Skywalker... And Iv'e heard other stories about the original Jedi, the Jedi from Corusant, before the Empire happened... There all hero's, so I want to be like them... And I know I could be by being a Rebel, but I wanna be a Jedi. " He proudly stated, a slight grin going. " I don't know how I'm gonna do it though... " His shoulders slumped downward. 

Hera lightly laughed. " You have an amazing Jedi standing right in front of you, if you want to be like your father, look no further than Ezra. " 

Jacen grinned, turning to his mom. " Your not opposed to me trying to be a Jedi? " 

Hera smiled. " Your more like your father every single day, ya know that? " 

Jacen sniffled. " Mom! Don't cry! Then I'll cry! I see your tears! " Despite the sniffles, he was grinning widely. 

Hera whipped at her eyes, " I know. " 

Jacen continued. " Thanks ma. " 

" Well! You want to be a Jedi you say? I'll _gladly_ teach! " Ezra proudly declared, glancing at Ahsoka. " And she will to! " 

" Eh? " The Togruta simply quirked her non-existing brow. 

" You were giving the "I need to train the next generation", look to Jacen. You may not be a Jedi anymore, but at some point you were. Doesn't even matter if you train him as a Jedi. Hell, your the best Force user Iv'e ever met. You went toe to toe with Vader for star sake's! " Ezra continued, a grin slowly appearing. 

" Do I have a choice in this? " 

" Not. At. All. " Ezra deadpanned, glancing to Jacen. " You wanna be a Jedi? Meet me and Ahsoka in the fields tomorrow! " 

" No, Ahsoka, you have no choice. Without you, Jacen will be dead within three days of Ezra's horrible mentoring. Your rational, Ezra's a fool, your smart, Ezra's a fool-- " 

" Sabine! I get the idea! " Ezra cut her off, earning a snort from the artistic women. 

" Wait a second. " Jacen squeaked. " Ms.Ahsoka was a Jedi?! " The boy exclaimed, looking utterly dumbfounded. 

" See what you've done Ezra? You've dug Ahsoka a rabbit hole here. " Sabine sarcastically commented, punching him in the arm. 

Ahsoka smiled. " I was once a **Jedi Knight The Same As Your Father.** " 

Ezra coughed. " Padawan. " 

Sabine punched his arm again. 

" Ow! " 

" _Once,_ a Jedi? " Jacen tilted his head. 

" Long story, kid. " 

" I like stories! Tell _meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!_ " 

" It's 30 years worth of story telling. " 

" Never mind then! " 

  
For how much people credited Jacen with being like his father, Kanan didn't smile as often as his son did. 

" Ow! " 

" Ow! " 

Jacen stumbled back as he headbutted somebody, clutching his forehead. 

" Sorry! " The boy who he bumped into, who was always holding his forehead, exclaimed. 

Jacen grinned. " It's cool. " 

" Nice. " 

" I'm Jacen. " 

" I'm Ben. " 

" So, uh... Here to be a Jedi? " 

" Why else would I be here? " 

" Fair point. " Jacen shrugged. " You got, like, Jedi fam? Or? " 

" Yeah! My mom's a Jedi Knight, my dad can't even use the Force... My grandpa was a Jedi Knight, and my uncle, Luke, is the Grandmaster. " 

" What?! Master Skywalker is your uncle?! " 

" Yeah, it's pretty cool... " Ben scratched the back of his head. " How about you? Any Jedi? " 

" Yeah! My dad was a Jedi Knight! And my mentor is one of the masters here! Mr.Ezra! And my other mentor, Ms.Ahsoka, used to be a... Well Mr.Ezra says she was a Padawan, but she says she's a Knight. " 

" Wow... I wish my dad was cool like that. " Ben grinned, obviously not noticing the "was", from Jacen. He did look a few years younger than him, after all. 

" Yeah, my mom likes to say he was cool. " Jacen shrugged. 

And then an agonizing silence approached. 

" I can make spoons float. " Ben blurted out. 

" I can make rocks float. " Jacen also, blurted out. 

Both boys started laughing. 

Jacen smiled. " So, who are your mom and gramps anyway? " 

Ben lit up at the idea of talking about his family. " Well. My mom is Leia Solo. And my grandpa was Anakin Skywalker. " 

Jacen nodded. " My dad was Kanan Jarrus. " 

" Iv'e heard of that guy. He sounds cool in stories. " 

" Yeah, he really does in the stories. " 

And only the stories, cause Jacen didn't know otherwise. 

" Wow... " Ben muttered, utterly amazed at his sea-blue Lightsaber. 

" Yeah... " Jacen mumbled in agreement. 

" Wonder what yours looks like... " 

" Only one way to find out! " Jacen cheered, pressing his thumb down onto the button of the carefully crafted weapon. 

He could see some obvious elements of Ezra and Ahsoka's Lightsabers. There was a pale white to it, and the grip was _totally_ not reminding him of Ezra's saber. 

The obvious difference to Ahsoka and Ezra's sabers, though, was the rich golden yellow. 

_Vrm..._

" Wow... Wasn't expecting that... " Ben mumbled, obviously amazed. 

" Yeah... " Jacen nodded, staring at the yellow saber. 

" Iv'e never seen a yellow saber... What do you think it means, Jac? " Ben turned his head to his older friend. They were only a few years apart, they'd learned. 

" No idea... But it looks totally epic... " 

" Yeah it does. " 

" Wanna spar, now that we have our Lightsabers? " 

" Sure! " Jacen grinned. 

One thing Jacen was always aware of, Ben was years ahead of where he should have been in everything. The Force, Lightsabers, and he could fly a ship decently. _But,_ his family was quite well known for strong Jedi and good pilots, so he wasn't gonna contest it. That only meant he was aloud to take more pride in winning against little Solo. 

So in times like these, aka sparring matches he knew he'd win, he was quite proud, but not exactly arrogant. Ezra had taken _days_ \-- no, scratch that, _months,_ to get that out of him. 

And by times like these, times where Ben over-sighted a Force Jump and face planted into the dirt. 

" Ow... " The Solo grumbled, whipping his face off with his sleeve. 

Jacen snorted, deactivating his yellow Lightsaber and attaching it to his belt. While also turning to offer his younger friend a hand. 

**He think's your weak, Solo.**

" Eh? " Ben blurted out, with an extremely confused look.

" What? " Jacen responded, not understanding Ben's confusion. 

Ben shook his head. " Nothing. " 

Jacen shrugged and pulled his friend up with the Force, making Ben snicker. 

Once, actually, about 8 times, Jacen had discovered that his confidant could be quite violent. The first time, he was arguing with Grandmaster Luke, his uncle. And during there bout, a nearby vase exploded into a number of pieces. Master Skywalker was visibly shocked, with told Jacen and all the others it was Ben who did it. 

He denied it, of course. 

Later, he and Ben talked outside about it, Ben confessed: he did indeed do it. 

Sometime later, Jacen went back to visit the rest of the Ghost Crew. They, obviously, asked for stories. 

He told them about a few of Ben's moments of anger. 

Now, Jacen was quite skilled in the art of sensing people's emotions, so he felt that when he started talking about Ben, how the air around Ahsoka abruptly changed. He couldn't nail down how it changed, he wasn't good at that part, but it changed. Her mood dropped, you could say. 

But Jacen shrugged it off. Ahsoka had been part of the super-super-super old Jedi Order, where things were far stricter. He brushed it off as that. Jedi back in the old days were told to completely keep there temper in check, and never let there own personal feelings get ahead of things. 

He shrugged it off as that. Just Ahsoka's old Jedi ways lingering around. 

It was a while later when he understood why. 

Master Skywalker and Ms.Leia were talking with someone on a Holo-com. He couldn't see who, as he was peeking behind a wall, but Jacen soon heard the voice of his beloved mentor, Ahsoka Tano. 

He didn't catch much of the conversation. They seemed to be already half way done, and he was tired, cause it was late. 

Jacen did catch a few bits and pieces, though. 

" I just hope he doesn't end up like father. " 

" They were _very_ specific circumstances that lead Anakin to what he did. " 

" Ben could still grow to be like him. " 

" And we deal with that when the time comes, Luke. You, better than most, know there was a time before your father was Darth Vader. A time when Anakin Skywalker was the hero of the Clone Wars. The best star pilot of the Galaxy, a cunning warrior, great master and husband. " 

" I know, I know... " 

" So give a chance. By assuming, your only going to bring down the new Jedi Order, the same way in which the original fell. Our Order fell because we didn't have time for what was the truth, and we blindly followed the orders of another without realizing it. " 

" But-- " 

" No buts, Skywalker. Meditate on something if you believe it to be off. " 

" I've tried. " 

" If your anything like _Anakin,_ you won't give up. You took your father back from a dark pit, something not even I or master Kenobi could do, his former Master and Padawan, young Solo will do fine with your teachings. " 

" Yeah. Your right. Thank you, Ahsoka. " 

" Only doing a favor for your father. " 

The message bleeped out after that, and Jacen's eyes widened. He didn't have time to think about what he heard though, instead just bolting back to his room with a push of Force assisted speed. 

He didn't try thinking about it, just went back to bed. 

Years later: the conversation and Ahsoka's drop of mood made sense. 

He gets a message from Master Skywalker while on Lothal. 

Everybody's happy, Ezra and Hera proudly say hello, both having already known him. 

But they sure shut up quick at the look on Luke's face. 

The words he says kill Jacen. 

" Ben burnt down the temple, and killed every other Jedi. " 

Jacen's knees give out on him. 

Ahsoka's the one to catch him, a horrified look on her face. 

A tear rolls down Master Skywalker's cheek. He clearly looks to Ahsoka, and says, " I failed. " Before the message cuts out. 

Ahsoka manages to get a completely terrified Jacen to a chair, and sit him down. 

The message doesn't hit the rest of the Ghost Crew the same as it hits Jacen, cause he knew Ben. 

He's not to aware on the stages of grief, but he knows one is denial. 

He completely skips the denial. 

Jacen would try convincing himself that it wasn't right. But he knows it to be true. 

But to be sure, he reaches out with the Force. Feels for his fellow Jedi's energy. 

He feels nothing but nothing. Nothing at all. 

He searches out for Ben. 

Its cold. Dark. Quite. 

But there's something deeper. 

Something Ben is forcefully shoving down. 

Hiding. 

  
He doesn't notice Ahsoka silently cursing to herself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Random question time. 
> 
> What form of Lightsaber combat does Jacen use?: I believe a mix of Form 4, Ataru. I mean, he has Ahsoka & Ezra as mentors for god sake's. Now a mentioned a mix: so also Form 2, Makashi, which is what Dooku uses. I believe he would also be capable in Jar'Kai, or in simple terms: duel wielding lightsabers. Cause, again, he has Ahsoka as a mentor, who would far more capable than Ezra of passing on her style. 
> 
> How skilled is he in the Force?: Originally only able to bend spoons, with some careful training from skilled Force users like Ezra and Ahsoka, Jacen could grow to be quite skilled if he's as gifted as his father. He'd probably be skilled in levitating things, like decently sized rocks, able to perform mind tricks, and use the Force to amplify himself physically. Along with maybe some good Force healing abilities.


End file.
